


Summer Lovin (Dick In My Ass)

by dannydevito



Category: Sarazanmai
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mabu just loves reo so much??? i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: "The heatwave had also, for some cursed reason, left Mabu feeling incredibly horny. He had a constant need to just do it. Reo trotting around in his increasingly smaller shorts, and vests that showed off way too much chest weren’t helping his case either."Asakusa is going through a heat wave and Mabu just needs to get off.





	Summer Lovin (Dick In My Ass)

The summer heat was sweltering, the blaze of the sun’s rays unforgiving as Mabu made his way back to his and Reo’s shared apartment, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his back. Asakusa was going through it’s very own heat wave and it seemed endless, the whole city coming to a stand still as everyone struggled to deal with the scorching heat. It was of course at this time that their AC unit decided to bite the bullet and a repair man wouldn’t be able to get out to them till later in the week.

Mabu opened the door to the small one-bedroom apartment, the old door creaking as it always did. Reo was exactly as he was when Mabu had left earlier that morning, lay flat across their couch, dressed in a loose pair of shorts and tank-top, fruitlessly fanning himself with a cheap paper fan. The side table next to his partner, cluttered with empty water bottles that Mabu clucked his tongue at, heatwave or not there was no need to slack on chores.

“Mabuuuuuuuu,” Reo whined, craning his neck back to look at his partner. The position looked uncomfortable. “Did you get the ice?”

“No.” The shorter male grunted, his quiet voice barely audible over the repetitive whir of the ceiling fan, that was doing nothing more than circulating warm, humid air around the small room. He ignored the expected cry Reo let out at the bad news. “I got ice cream though.”

“Oh.” Reo pouted, sitting up properly and making grabby hands at the bespectacled man. “Gimme!! There better be some vanilla.” _So needy and demanding._  

Mabu threw the vanilla ice cream at the blonde, smirking at the squawk he let out when it smacked him on the side of the head. Mabu took the moment to appreciate what the summer heat did to his partner. Mabu loved Reo’s sun kissed skin. He loved how soft and warm it always seemed to be, how it seemed to just _glow_  during the summer. The loose clothes Reo preferred to wear during the warmer months giving Mabu more opportunities to ogle the blondes perfect body.

Mabu could feel more sweat trickle down his back and decided _just fuck it_  and took his own sweat-stained shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of their laundry basket. He’d deal with the mess later, when he felt more human and less like he was about to melt into a puddle on the floor.

He grabbed his own ice cream and made his way to the couch, taking seat next to the other male, their warm bodies pressed against each other. They ate their cold treats in a comfortable silence, happy for the small relief from the oppressive heat.

Mabu finished his ice cream quickly and took the rare silence in the flat to close his eyes and take a moment to rest. The heat had left him exhausted, which had only been exacerbated by Reo’s own inability to deal with the heatwave. Last night, Mabu’s own attempts at sleeping had been disrupted by Reo’s constant tossing and turning, the blonde squirming in their shared futon crying about how hot he felt. Who didn’t in this weather? Mabu had kept his small annoyance to himself, knowing when to pick his battles.

The heatwave had also, for some cursed reason, left Mabu feeling incredibly horny. He had a constant need to just _do it_. Reo trotting around in his increasingly smaller shorts, and vests that showed off way too much chest weren’t helping his case either. Usually when Mabu was feeling like this he’d always had the blonde male to help him relieve the pent-up feelings, however the heat had zapped Reo of his usual never-ending libido. The taller man had exclaimed he had just about enough energy to breathe and that was it. Always the dramatic. This had left the green eyed male little choice but to jerk off in the bathroom and frankly his own hand wasn’t cutting it anymore.

Mabu cracked an eye open to see what his other half was doing, he was never this silent for this long and- Oh. Right next to him, the blonde male was obscenely licking the stray ice cream that had melted on to his fingers off, bringing each individual finger knuckle deep into his mouth, before sliding them out with a wet pop. Mabu felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He had to be doing this on purpose, he knew teasing when he seen it. He’d had enough.

He pushed down on a tan shoulder, pressing the blonde man down onto the couch, ignoring his spluttering protests. “Oi Mabu what are you doi-“ The blondes protests cut off when Mabu interrupted him with a searing kiss. Mabu teases Reo’s mouth open with his tongue, the kiss was sticky and messy, both their mouths still sweet from the ice cream. It quickly turned sloppy and frenzied, drool leaking out from corner of Reo’s mouth.

Reo pulled away just as suddenly as he had started the kiss, an obscene trail of saliva still keeping their mouths connected. He finds Reo laying below him, perfectly pliant, eyes dazed, swollen lips taking in shuddering breaths. All this from just one kiss.

Mabu makes quick work of unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down just enough to free his half hard cock. He jerks it a few times to bring it to hardness, while Reo does the same. Good boy. With his free hand he roots around underneath the couch cushion, knowing that they had definitely left a bottle of lube here at some stage. Mabu smiles victoriously when his hand closes around a small plastic bottle and he pulls his hand back to see he’s found a bottle of body lotion. It’ll do.

Before Mabu has a chance to use any of the lotion, Reo grabs his hand, licking a slow wet strip across the palm of his hand with his pink tongue, all while maintaining eye contact. Little fucker. Mabu spits on his own hand for good measure, tossing the bottle aside it’s not like he’d use it after that, and brings both their cocks together, jerking them off.

Mabu connects brings their lips together again, for more wet open-mouthed kisses, Reo’s loud moans getting lost in the heat of Mabu’s hot mouth. Neither of them will last long, going three whole days without touching each other had been a new record for them and they were both just desperate for some relief at this stage.

Mabu breaks the kiss and moves his attention towards the long elegant slope of Reo’s neck, biting kisses into the soft skin before him. The blonde man tips his head back, letting out short, breathy moans, hips jerking thrusting up into Mabu’s tight grip more erratically, quickly falling apart before him. It doesn’t take much longer for Reo to let out a high pitch keening whine, and then he’s coming, Mabu not far behind him.

Mabu nuzzles into Reo’s neck, while he catches his breath before slowly pulling back. Reo’s still gasping before him, chest heaving with the effort of breathing, his vest clinging to him with both sweat and cum. The other male always took longer to come down from his post-orgasm high, it was cute, just how swept up he got when they were fooling around.

“You’re such an asshole,” Reo grumbled, giving him a weak kick to his side with the heel of his foot, which Mabu caught easily, pressing a kiss to the bony prominence of his ankle. Reo sputtered, his face flushing at his partners action. “Give a dude some warning huh?”

Mabu shrugged, not the slightest bit apologetic, brushing Reo’s blonde locks from his forehead so he could better see the frown on the other’s face. How could he be so cute sometimes and not realise it.

“Whatever,” Reo went on, pulling himself off the couch, shrugging his now soiled tank-top off and tossing it at Mabu’s head. “I’m having a bath. And no, that’s not an invitation,” Reo punctuated with a glare, before making his way towards the bathroom. Mabu pulled the dirty shirt off his head and threw it in the same direction he had thrown his shirt earlier, hearing the quiet thrum of their shower starting up. He however didn’t hear the tell-tale click of the bathrooms lock. That was totally an invitation.

Mabu got up and made his way to the bathroom, he wouldn’t want to disappoint his other half now would he?

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much??? 
> 
> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
